


Silk Fur

by KirishimaAyato



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Ayaken, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Short One Shot, ayakane - Freeform, kaneki x ayato - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:42:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirishimaAyato/pseuds/KirishimaAyato
Summary: What better way could you keep your feeble black rabbit from losing his silken fur during the blizzard of a Winter’s day in Tokyo?(This takes place during :RE, another work I decided to post from my Tumblr~)





	Silk Fur

In a deserted outback of torn wallpapers and worn-out floorboards rotten and stale lay a pale entangled beast with two backs on an isolated broken leather sofa. Several items of clothing draped and spread across the floor around the two as gasps and whimpers emitted with clouds of visible warm air.

His black stained nails wandered the delicate skin of his beloved prey, sensitive to the touch his back arched numerous times as one played with peaked chest buds while the other’s two digits tucked deeply into the warm pulsating crevice between his legs. 

Kaneki’s vibrant red tendrils twitched and swayed around the two, regulating the temperature to ease their stiffened and flustered bodies. The preparation satisfied them both before he slid his swollen member against Ayato’s puckered opening up and down, up and down. Prodding at his longing entrance the tip slid in with-to his surprise- much ease and applauded with a satisfactory squeak from Ayato before the rest slowly slid in.

Now in a more comfortable missionary position Kaneki worked his magic the best he knew, back dimples dented his skin as he rolled his lower half slowly and deeply, further into the tunnel. Ayato’s gasping and slight twitching made it all the better, such a delicate expression is what drove his hidden lover into an abyss of ecstasy. Such an act should be forbidden.

Their top halves clashed together once more, stealing a long awaited kiss as their hips grind with a hard friction. Kaneki struggled to hold back the pool of pre-cum as it coated Ayato’s ring of muscle, shlick and sticky noises creating strings of fluids connecting their undying lust for more. He now increased the pace, hips rolling and thrusting against Ayato’s sweet spot as deep as he could go. His body quivered in shock, Kaneki was a loaded thick meat gun-Ayato was slightly used to this of course but didn’t escape the fact that Kaneki may of taken some Salsa lessons to move this fucking good because..shit.

Ayato hated the fact he couldn’t hold for as long as he’d wish due to being such a sensitive little bunny yet the results were worthy in Kaneki’s books as he increased the intensity once more and nibbled the now crimson dyed flesh around Ayato’s neck which sent him up the wall arching his back again and again. Kaneki always got a kick out of this, he loved Ayato’s expressions of immense pleasure, the sound of wet skin slapping against eachother, the heavy panting, whimpering, squeaking and groaning from his lover sent him into overdrive. 

His cock throbbed painfully inside him with a few hard thrusts he shrieked, releasing load after load- his insides decorated with a thick warm sticky substance. Ayato was rendered a mess, drooling and eyes half-lidded and rolling back, his entire body going into shock and twitching. How he fucking loved when he did this to him. If it wasn’t such a rare occasion it’d become boring easily. 

A moment’s pass and the two were tiredly curled up under a rough blanket. From the heat of Kaneki’s kagune (and the sex of course..) they fell into a much needed slumber..Or..Kaneki did, rather. Ayato pretty much died and went to dream land just minutes after he was cleaned up. No matter how much he had grown, he’d always be the One Eyed King’s most desired pet.

**Author's Note:**

> Egh..I know this one was super short but I prefer to write that way so I don't stray too far from the plot. I have a habit of starting something then it dies down and then I just want to rush to finish it LOL So I believe this is as good as it can get for me. Maybe if I gather more motivation in the future I could make an actual fic and not just half-assed one-shots..Idk.  
> Hope you enjoyed it, though.


End file.
